tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakano Otsuji
Nakano Otsuji is a member of the main Otsuji family, and despite their affinity for the CCG she was allowed to participate in the competitive chess scene, becoming the youngest Grandmaster and the best in the world for multiple years. She is currently a First Class investigator, and after losing both of her arms and her jaw was given (she bought) prosthetics designed by James Tesla and the CCG's bioengineering team. Appearance First and foremost, Nakano has two sets of prosthetics. The first are as shown in the photo, and the second are a normal, real looking, practical or formal set. So, in most situations, she will look like her usual self. She is quite tall for a women, especially by Japanese standards. Her frame is elegant but powerful - she was long legs, wide hips and a thin waist, yet her shoulder and back muscles are more defined. Had she been more thin, and had slightly smaller breasts, she easily could have been a Victoria's Secret model. Her hair is a clean black colour, and falls past her shoulders. Normally worn down, Nakano rarely straightens it and lets it maintain a somewhat natural curliness and volume. Her skin is fair and without imperfections, accentuating the dark blue colour of her eyes. Her face is more of an oval shape, with symmetric features and well structured cheekbones. Her facial appearance would be described as graceful and aristocratic. Her combat prosthetics are slightly bigger than her normal arms, due to the addition of armor plating and more machinery. They ressemble the ones worn by Raiden from the Metal Gear series, possibly because one of the members of the team responsible for them absolutely loved the game and thought that she'd look incredibly bad-ass in them. Personality Nakano, although it might not seem like it, takes her job very seriously and insists that her coworkers do the same. She despises ghouls and regards them as an inferior race comparable to a rat or other small rodent. She makes quite an effort extremely polite, friendly, and tries to stay away from the vain and narcissistic traits that some of her family bears. She will only grow to hate other investigators if they break the rules or consistently fail at something and have no motivation to get better. After her almost mortal injuries, the woman was depressed. A storm of emotions, guilt, disgust, sadness and hopelessness made her wish that she did not have to bear the consequences of the fight and would never have to look at herself. She was not the type to give up and wish for the end, but in this situation she could see no other way. Thankfully, her parents and family were there to nurse her back to health. They were not a normal family, and they were not happy with her failure, but no one wanted to see one of their own fall to depression. Steadily she dug herself out of the pit, opting to learn from failure instead of letting it consume her. History Before joining the CCG Nakano played Chess and other strategy games professionaly, and she achieved the title of Chess Grandmaster at age 12. She then proceeded to decimate the professional Go and Shōgi scenes, quickly climbing with consecutive victories. Powers and Abilities : Strengths: '''Nakano's strength is her intellect. She has a photographic memory and organizes it with the efficiency of a computer. She is capable of remembering anything from seeing it once, and drawing conclusions and creating tactics based off of past and present information. : : '''Weaknesses: '''An Otsuji has no faults. Quinque Ame '''Name: Ame (雨) - Rain Rating: A Type: Bikaku Status: In Service Appearance: The Quinque is a generic lance in its normal form. In its form change, the iron guard expands and moves forward, akin to an opening umbrella, turning into a shield. The lance form itself also has a sharp, shallow blade running down its lower side. Strengths: A good stabbing weapon with some slashing potential as well as good defensive properties as a shield, Ame is Bikaku incarnate. Providing good capabilities in all categories but excellent in none, it's a very general Quinque. It's good at blocking, it's versatile and it can be used to damage opponents. Weaknesses: The Quinque is somewhat heavy, which makes Kotetsu's movements slower than they'd normally be. It's also not really that great at any of its functions - stabbing with a heavy weapon against fast opponents is not desirable, due to the shallow blade the weapon can more scrape than cut (unless it can hit a limb in which case it can lop it off to cause significant damage). The shield can also be broken by strong and persistent attacks. Mechanics: Upon clicking a button on the handle, the lance transforms into its second form, turning into a shield. Clicking the button makes it fold into a lance again. Repeat ad infinitum. Onryō Name: '''Onryō (怨霊) - Vengeful Spirit '''Rating: A '''Type: '''Rinkaku/Koukaku '''Status: '''Under construction Rest is TBR Threads Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kawaguchi Squad Category:Kotsuzan Squad Category:Matsushita Squad Category:Otsuji Squad